Wolfling With Weapons
by Lalana-chan
Summary: Sent to live in the States with Petunia's cousin, Harry grows in a loving, odd environment. Is Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore ready for a hybrid hero with a mischievous streak a mile wide? Manip!Dumbles, Dumbles bashing, maybe others, better summary inside
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Any characters of J.K. Rowling's HP series are not mine, I just play with them.

Warning: Not Betaed, any help would be appreciated.

Summary: Petunia sent Harry to a cousin to live in the States. He grows up loved, with a side order of hybrid. Are Hogwarts and Bumbledork ready for a hybrid hero with an analytical mind?

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley had never hated her sister. She had been jealous as a child, but when Lily came home for the summer after her fifth in tears, her older sister instincts kicked her jealousy to the curb for good. She realized, magic or no magic, her sister was human just like her and needed her big sis's comfort. She willingly gave it and then some, listening to her baby sister rant and cry and rant some more about bloody Potter and <em>why<em> did Severus call her that? and stupid Potter and did she mention stupid, bloody Potter and his stupid, bloody friends? After that Lily and Petunia were almost inseparable. Things almost fell apart when Petunia married Vernon, but they worked it out before it could.

When she found Harry on her doorstep with that letter, she _knew_ she would get in trouble with Dumbledore. The letter said to keep Harry, but Lily and Petunia had found out almost too late that Vernon hated magic to a fault and wouldn't stand to have a "freak" living in his house. So Petunia had helped the Potters create one final will, one that the scheming Dumbledore wasn't aware of until he was too late, stating that if anything happened to Lily and James, Petunia was to take a Harry to the girls' cousin in America. There he would be safe. There he would be loved.


	2. Harry's Adoption, Brennan's Secret

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry for not updating when I said I would. Unfortunately, the end of semester is coming up and I've a lot to get done. Reviews are appreciated, kthanxbai!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or Bones, much as I would love too. Poo.

**Warning:** Mentions of blood and skin ripping, nothing major. Also, from now on, there will be no set update schedule, as if that did any good the first time around, as chapter one was the only one I had written when I put up the prologue.

* * *

><p>Petunia switched the blanket wrapped Harry from one arm to the other, nervous that her only portkey would somehow malfunction or not even work. She thumbed the portkey Lily had tucked in Harry's blanket before she died for a moment before saying the first activation word, "James." She disappeared from the front step of 4 Privet Drive, hooked by the navel with the teleportation magic. She reappeared in the spacious office of her cousin, Temperance Brennan, and staggered a moment as she was unused to Portkey travel. An alarm went off, startling Petunia and scaring Harry into crying. Petunia hastily set Harry on the couch and crooned to the Prongslet, ready to leave as soon as Temp saw them.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was a very slow one. Everyone, bar Cam and Sweets, were up on the Examination Platform (it was Booth's day off) just talking or flicking through cold case files when they heard the alarm. Everyone else in the building couldn't hear the alarm behind their closed doors, so the group went unhindered as they ran down the stairs and piled into Brennan's office. Well, <em>tried<em> to at any rate. Brennan had stopped a few steps in so that Booth bumped into her and everyone else had to file sideways to get in. Brennan stood frozen, her eyes glued to the figure in front of her. Petunia just smiled sadly at her and said, "Take care of him, Temp. You're all he has now." She gestured quickly downward at Harry and said the second activation word for the portkey, "Lily," disappearing before anyone could say a word.

Brennan shook of her daze and switched off the alarm. Harry's crying was quickly getting louder. Brennan picked him up and started rocking him and emitting soothing hushing sounds. She might not have been a mother, and had in fact pushed away that path for quite some time, but motherhood was in her blood. Harry calmed almost immediately. She slipped an envelope from his blanket and saw it was addressed to her. "Booth, could you open this for me?" Booth, fit to bursting with questions, took the letter from her and the letter opener from her desk top. "Bones, what is going on? How did that woman get in here? How did she disappear," he asked as he slit the envelope open and handed Brennan its contents. Brennan took it saying, "I don't why she was here." She had no intention of telling the humans in her office anything, but things don't always go as planned.

As Brennan read the letter, she stilled…and paled. The letter slipped through nerveless fingers as she almost subconsciously threw up a silencing charm on the perimeter of the room and around Harry. She took a deep, shaky breath…and the most primordial scream ever heard tore itself out of her throat. Everyone jumped back in shock and surprise. She sunk to her knees as tears streamed down her face from beneath her closed lids. Suddenly, a circle of Celtic runes flared to life with her and the babe in the middle, creating a barrier between them and the muggles. They watched in shock as Brennan's cry morphed into a heart-wrenching, tear-jerking howl. They watched as her mouth pushed out, forming a muzzle that darkened to exhibit a tri-color flame pattern. Her hair turned ash white and her ears grew pointed. Her fair skin bled to a natural pale. Her nails grew sharp as she tipped her muzzle farther back to point at the ceiling. From her back erupted two blood red bat wings tipped with black talons. They trembled in a half-furled position. An ash white wolf tail ripped out the back of her pants and tucked itself close to her body.

Her howl came to an end, but her tears kept flowing. She took a couple of ragged breaths before laying her second cousin along one arm, cradling his head in her hand. She looked at Harry with determination and love and brought her other hand to his forehead. Dimly, she heard but could not register, Booth and Angela yelling and banging on the thin, sparkly gold barrier that rippled under their fists. "I am sorry for this pain, youngling," she whispered before she quickly cut open Harry's skin with her nail in neat strokes, creating the other physical aspect of the adoption. The raven haired child shrieked silently, sound cut off by the silencing charm on him, as blood oozed from the Celtic symbols.

* * *

><p>She bit down on her wrist, ripping open her skin with sharpened canines. She set her bleeding wrist on the kid's bleeding forehead. Temperance took a shaky breath and intoned in a voice ragged from her scream, "Blood of my blood, take residence in these veins." From our angle, we could just see the mingling blood mix and sizzle. (Harry's DNA was accepting Brennan's as a part of himself.) "Core of mine, recognize this child so he shall know the ancestors and never be alone." A bright, swirling, spherical light began to emanate from between their brows and their hearts. "So seal I, Temperance Gorshala Rancarnaka Brennan, Fire Wielder of Hell's Winged Wolves." The swirling lights and the light from the Celtic rune circle pulsed twice like a heartbeat, then flared so bright it blinded us.<p>

When the gold and white light died away and we could see again, the sight that met us just made us worry more. Gone were the wings and tail, gone were the fur and pale hair. Gone were the gashes, save the lightning bolt on the child's forehead. Instead, Brennan lay on her side unconscious, cradling the mysterious baby, who was unconscious as well. On their foreheads were strange tattoos. They were wolf paw prints flanked by blood red bat wings with black talons. Brennan's paw print was an ash white background with red, orange, and yellow flames leaping from the bottom. The infant's paw print was ebony with icy blue-white lightning ripping across it. The tip of the infant's right wing just grazed the lightning bolt scar. We would learn later the story behind that scar…and it would change our lives. For better or worse? Well, it just depended on when you asked.

* * *

><p>They were scared. Scared of Brennan, scared of what had just happened, scared of the unknown. On the upside, Temperance was very lucky to have friends like Booth, Hodgins, Angela, and Zack. Their concern for her and her cousin overrode their fear because that's just how much Brennan meant to them. They also subconsciously knew that Bones had hidden this for a reason and that she wouldn't hurt them, at least consciously. Booth was the first to move, picking up Brennan, babe and all. He set them gently on the office couch, resettling the babe so it was comfortable in Brennan's arms. Angela was next to snap out of shock. She bent down and scooped up the letter that Temperance had dropped. Leaning against Temp's desk, everyone crowded around her, eager to hear what had caused such an upheaval in their little dysfunctional family. Angela looked at everyone before reading the letter out loud.<p>

_Dearest Gorshala,_

_ I am so sorry that I haven't kept in very good touch with, cousin. I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news, as well. I'm sorry, Gorsha, but Larana and Neso are gone._

The friends looked at one another. This would have explained why Brennan was grief-stricken, but here's where things got weird.

_ The Dark Lord cornered them in Godric's Hollow. Lara gave her life to protect Rane, shielding him with a mother's love. The scar you see is the evidence of our pup surviving the deadliest of the Unforgivables._

_ I cannot keep him, Gorshala. The whale I married would treat him worse than a slave. Don't worry, I am well on my way to divorcing him and will save my son, your muggle cousin, from becoming like his father. You are all he has left, Gorsha. Adopt him into your clan. Love him, teach him. He has more than just the Dark Lord to worry about._

_ The leader of the Light cannot be trusted with our pup's welfare. He plans to use him in the Second War against the Dark Lord. He thinks our pup is just a weapon. Prove him wrong, Gorshala. Make him see he is an old fool unworthy of being the leader of the Light._

_ One last thing, cousin. Just before I discovered our pup on my doorstep, I was shown a terrible future. The Snake Pit was forced to join the Dark Lord and a lone Child of the Moon stood against its once-brethren. It was Moony, Gorsha._

The four adults looked to each other in confusion before Angela read the last of the letter.

_I beg you, cousin, raise the boy with everything he would never have gotten here. Change the future! For his sake…for his future mate's sake…and for the world's sake!_

_~Reikana_

Angela looked up at the others. There were questions in their eyes and she knew she looked the same. Pushing down her questions, Angela took charge of the situation. "Booth, go pick up some diapers, some baby formula, and a couple outfits for the baby. Jack, go gather up all those files and take them back to the Archives. Zack, go get Sweets he can help us decipher this letter." Booth jogged out of Brennan's office to his car, knowing from experience how loud a hungry kid could be. Hodgins and Zack filed out after him with long strides just short of a jogging pace to accomplish their tasks. There was a silent agreement to keep this quit until they knew what the hell was going on. Angela walked to Cam's office in silence to give her a severely edited account of what had happened with her employees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** All ideas for future chapters will be considered. It's just as much about the readers as it is the writer!


End file.
